


Секрет хорошего перевода

by woof_twt



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other, Writing, article, Русский | Russian, Статьи
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woof_twt/pseuds/woof_twt
Summary: Все знают об основном навыке, которым должен обладать переводчик, прежде чем осмелиться сесть за перевод: это знание языка на достаточно хорошем уровне, чтобы понимать его и уметь донести смысл до других. Но, как правило, это никогда не гарантирует вам того, что ваш перевод окажется хорошим. О том, в чём же состоит секрет хорошего перевода, мы поговорим с вами в этой статье.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Секрет хорошего перевода

Все знают об основном навыке, которым должен обладать переводчик, прежде чем осмелиться сесть за перевод: это знание языка на достаточно хорошем уровне, чтобы понимать его и уметь донести смысл до других. Но, как правило, это никогда не гарантирует вам того, что ваш перевод окажется хорошим. О том, в чём же состоит секрет хорошего перевода, мы поговорим с вами в этой статье.

Давайте для начала подумаем о признаках, по которым мы понимаем, что перевод текста какой-то не такой:

— Неестественная речь;  
— Неявное присутствие смысла или вообще его полное отсутствие.

При прочтении создаётся впечатление, что читаешь черновой вариант, где пересказаны основные события и намечены какие-то диалоги. И это в лучшем случае. В худшем — аура гугл-переводчика. Причём это не всегда признак того, что переводчик не знает языка, это присуще и людям, изучающим язык не первый год.

В чём же тогда проблема? Она одна: это непонимание техники перевода.

Как правило, мы переводим так, как этому нас обучали в школе. Выбрал слово, подобрал аналог на русском языке, вставил. Но на самом деле это лишь первый шаг, который нужно сделать, если вы переводите художественный текст. А фанфики — это он и есть, как бы тут ни фыркали любители высокого.

Поэтому, если вы хотите перевести текст красиво, чтобы это было приятно читать глазу, нужно не только перевести его с одного языка на другой, но и интерпретировать, то есть донести точный смысл, заложенный автором, а также адаптировать его под язык, на который вы его переводите, сохраняя эстетическую форму.

Грубо говоря, основная цель переводчика — сделать переводимый текст таким же красивым, как если бы он его писал сам. :)

Добиться этого можно, поняв структуру интерпретации текста и применив некоторое мастерство, которое, поверьте, доступно каждому.

Приступим.

**Интерпретация**

Интерпретация включает в себя:

Понимание языковой структуры иностранного языка, которая включает в себя понимание значения иностранных слов, а также понимание логики построения предложений. То есть вы должны понимать смысл того, что вы переводите.

Понимание языковой структуры русского языка. То есть нужно понимать, как правильно строятся предложения на русском языке, а также каким образом переведённые слова используются в нашей русской речи.

Передача первоначального смысла, который вложил автор оригинала в свой текст, с учётом «законов» русского языка: если какие-то конструкции не используются в нашем языке, их нужно убрать или заменить на похожие. То есть адаптируем перевод для чтения на русском языке, стараясь допускать как можно меньше потерь первоначального смысла.

И все эти вещи умеет делать абсолютно каждый.

У многих может возникнуть сомнение, и я вас понимаю, ведь годы обучения в школе сделали своё дело: из-за того, что изучение подвергалось оцениванию, у нас в голове образовался паттерн: если мы что-то знаем ниже, чем на «5», то предмет мы знаем плохо. Или если знаем что-то на «5», то мы уже профи. Но это не так. Это лишь оценивание _соответствия уровня_ знания **школьной** программе.

И, находясь в пределах фикрайтерской среды, мы больше не являемся заложниками школьных правил. Оценивание работ становится ещё более субъективной вещью, чем ранее. Здесь нам стоит полагаться на собственное чувство прекрасного и также на практику наших знаний: чем больше практики, тем лучше будет получаться. А когда у вас станет получаться, вы всегда сможете обнаружить отклики ваших читателей, которые позволят вам стать увереннее в своих навыках.

На начальных порах иногда возникает глубокое чувство неуверенности в собственной деятельности: может казаться, что ничего не получается, отчего со временем начнут опускаться руки. Многие находят помощь в поддержке со стороны друзей или других фикрайтеров, но если у вас такой подмоги нет, то дам вам один совет, который обеспечит вам надёжное основание.

Не получаться что-то у вас может только в двух случаях: когда вы **ни разу** не сталкивались с нынешней деятельностью или когда ваш нынешний уровень понимания предмета не соответствует тому, что вы пытаетесь сделать. И в том, и другом случае решение одно — изучение теории, а затем практика. Потому что единственное, чего вам не хватает, для получения результата, — понимание предмета. _Лишь понимая что-то, вы сможете что-то сделать. И, только начав делать, вы сможете понять, что вы не понимаете._ Поэтому бросьте все ваши мысли о том, какое вы дерево, и сконцентрируйтесь на процессе ваших творческих начинаний.

Теперь, разобравшись с сомнениями, давайте поговорим подробнее о ключевых моментах интерпретации, чтобы полностью понять основную технику перевода.

**Понимание языковой структуры**

Очевидная вещь, что понимание языковой структуры включает в себя понимание смысла языковых единиц, то есть понимание значений слов.

Неочевидная вещь: это также включает в себя понимание всей речевой деятельности. А это не только знания о языке, это также знания о мире, в котором мы живём, то есть понимание того, как мы воспринимаем этот мир.

Это полезный навык, которому учатся все писатели: для того, чтобы рассказать о чём-то, нужно понимать, как это что-то существует в мире и как это что-то воспринимает человек. Писатели передают образы. Но для этого им нужно понимать вещи, которые они хотят воплотить в образ. И, что самое смешное, это умеет делать абсолютно каждый. Этот навык мы приобретаем в детстве, как только учимся говорить и передавать информацию другим людям, если хотим быть услышанными. И мы его развиваем в повседневной речи: когда рассказываем истории, делимся впечатлениями, признаёмся в любви или лжём.

Открою очевидное: сам этот навык не имеет никакого отношения к какому-то языку в целом. То есть, если вы умеете передавать образы на одном языке, вы умеете это делать также на другом языке. Естественно, для этого просто нужно знать значения слов и также условия речи, то есть правила, по которым говорят. Они как раз таки включают в себя понимание логики и структуры языка. И при переводе её знать намного важнее, нежели 100500 тысяч слов. Поэтому, если вы думаете, что знаете плохо язык, скорее всего, проблема в том, что вы не понимаете условия речи. И на понимание этих вещей нужно гораздо меньше времени, чем на зазубривание словаря. Для этого просто стоит ознакомиться с учебной литературой нужного вам языка.

**Адаптирование перевода**

Простыми словами это передача смысла с одного языка на другой с сохранением первозданного смысла, вложенного автором, и с соблюдением правил русского языка. Но.

Для того, чтобы перевод заиграл красками, нам нужно вспомнить одну маленькую вещь. Вспомнить, что именно мы переводим. Именно. Мы переводим с вами фанфик. А это художественный текст.

Но что отличает художественный текст от нехудожественного? Нехудожественный текст строится на основе логики. А художественный — на основе ассоциаций и образов. И, если вспомнить мои слова, сказанные ранее, именно образы передают писатели в своих текстах. Передают своим уникальным образом, вкладывая в это свои манеру речи, опыт и чувства.

Автор оригинала их тоже вкладывал. И если опыт и чувства мы определённо сможем передать при переводе, то языковой стиль автора — нет. При переводе будет отражаться языковой стиль переводчика. Поэтому стоит обратить внимание на то, как вы говорите и пишете сами, потому что именно вашу речь читатели будут читать на русском языке, а не речь автора. Они будут читать чужую историю, которая была передана вашими словами.

Но не переживайте по поводу того, что вы якобы не умеете писать. Как я говорила ранее, чтобы писать, нужно просто учиться передавать образы. И чем чаще вы будете это делать, тем больше у вас это будет получаться. В этом и состоит писательское творчество. И для этого особого таланта не нужно. Да, это круто, когда человек говорит красиво. Но вы тоже можете. И можете это своим собственным уникальным образом. Просто попробуйте!

**Итог**

Подведём итоги. У нас не получается не то, что мы не знаем, а то, что не понимаем. Вещи, которые казались страшными, непонятными и пугающими, перестали быть таковыми, когда мы просто поняли составляющую техники перевода. Теперь, когда у нас есть прочное основание, всё, что вам остаётся, — приступить к практике. Уверена, качество ваших переводов улучшится. Всем спасибо!


End file.
